


A Technology Demonstration

by ShadeOps21



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: And IQ loves it, F/F, FuckYeahRainbowSix, Mild Smut, Operation: Consent, Toy Play, Twitch is such a nerd, Vibrator, dildo, pulsator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 14:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeOps21/pseuds/ShadeOps21
Summary: IQ knows that her girlfriend is a total nerd when it comes to technology. She wasn't expecting it to carry over into the bedroom.(Not that she's complaining about it in the slightest).





	A Technology Demonstration

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FYR6 blog's "Operation: Consent" for the month of September, check out the blog for more information.

“I came to an amusing realisation a little while ago, my dear Moni’,” Emmanuelle said softly as she crawled onto the soft bed where her girlfriend currently lay patiently and sat beside her with crossed legs. A small hard black equipment case rested within arms reach, but out of sight of the blonde woman.

“And what realisation was this one, exactly?” Monika queried with a curious smirk. She loved whenever Emma would share one of her many insights and observations. While a lot of them often were common sense stated in a different form, a fair few did actually surprise her with just how thoughtful they were.

“Well,” the Frenchwomen continued, fidgeting with a loose thread that was sticking up from the bed sheets, “a lot of our gadgets are quite identical in their core concepts, but their diversity comes from  _ how _ they’re used.” When she looked down to see the confused expression on Monika, she sighed and shook her head. “Look at Elias, Gilles, Shuhrat, and Morowa, for example.”

“Our shield bearers?”

“Yes, our shield bearers. Effectively, all four use the same thing, yet each of them use them in vastly different ways: Gilles blockades and serves as a form of mobile cover for us; Elias distracts and confuses with his; Shuhrat acts as his own cover when he’s setting charges; and Morowa redirects and neutralises with hers.” Emma explained, counting off each of their fellow operators on one hand.

Monika nodded thoughtfully, understanding her point, “Or like you, Olivier, and Masaru; our resident drone pilots? You disable, Olivier tracks, and Masaru disorients.”

Emma smiled, “Exactly. And it goes for just about everyone within RAINBOW. There’s overlap in core concepts but still enough uniqueness that there’s no complete duplicity.”

“Right… and that’s your realisation?”

“Only part of it…” Emma said, reaching over to pull the black case into her lap, unclipping it and opening the lid in such a way that it blocked the contents from Monika’s view, “The  _ real _ realisation I made was that, much like our gadgets that we use on missions, the gadgets we use for  _ pleasure _ also have their overlaps and uniqueties.”

Emma punctuated this statement by lifting into view a small smooth clear shaft. Monika’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, having not expected  _ this _ turn in the conversation. Emma continued on, caught up in her ‘analytical mode’ as Monika called it.

“Take the humble dildo, for example,” she said, spinning the toy around in her open palm a few times in a manner that was frighteningly similar to how Taina handled her knives, “They come in so many different forms with a wide away of functions, but they are all made for the same core purpose: penetration for either oneself or one’s partner for stimulation.” Emma made sure to lock her eyes with Monika as she said this.

“Uh huh…” Monika said quietly, surprised and admittedly enthralled by the impromptu lesson on sex toys that was just beginning. She watched as Emma spun the glass dildo in her hand a couple more times before she stopped and moved to trail the tip along the end of her bare legs. Just before Emma made contact with Monika’s skin, she looked up and made eye contact again.

“May I?” Monika wasted no time in nodding her permission, and the cool touch of the glass against the warm skin near her ankle sent a shiver through her leg and up her spine. “This glass version is rather basic in its design and function, but there’s an elegance to be found in simplicity,” Emma started to explain, slowly dragging the tip across from ankle to knee, “I actually prefer this over more complicated versions that are on the market. There’s just something about the cool glass against my body that just entices me, it’s hard to really put into words.”

Monika was struggling to find the words herself, but she knew  _ exactly _ what Emma was getting at.

Emma smiled and lifted the toy away from Monika as it neared her inner upper thigh, and had to suppress a giggle when a small whimper escaped Monika’s lips, “With all that said, however, the glass is really only good if you have the time to spend on it. If you’re in a rush, or just want to bypass the build-up, then I resort to something with a little more ‘oomph’ to it.” She set down the glass toy back into the case and withdrew a regal purple dildo that had a slate grey control panel at the base of the shaft. Unlike the completely smooth glass toy before it, this one was more ‘lifelike’ with a recognisably human shape to it.

“A vibrating one?” Monika guessed, and Emma shook her head.

“Not quite, no. A  _ pulsating _ dildo. There’s a small but crucial difference, if you’ll allow me to demonstrate.” Emma prompted down to Monika’s shorts, to which the latter quickly removed, exposing herself to her girlfriend. Emma quirked an eyebrow at her, noting the growing signs of arousal the blond was showing.

Monika noted this and tried her best to fight back a blush, “You’re really sexy when you’re talking tech to me.”

Emma nodded, and gently rubbed the tip of the dildo against Monika’s slickening lips, lubricating it. “Anyway, as you may know, most vibrators do just that, vibrate. No real rhythm to it unless you buy a model that has different speed and intensity modes, and even then it tends to get boring after a little while.” Once she saw that Monika was ready, she slowly slid the toy inside of her. Monika left out a soft content hum as she felt the toy penetrate, eyes fluttering shut and hips rolling slightly to allow it to go deeper. “The difference between those vibrators and this pulsator is the motion and frequency. Vibrators work omni-directionally at an approximate frequency of one hundred and forty hertz, which is about eighty-four hundred revolutions per minute.”

With a small smirk, Emma pressed a series of buttons on the bottom of the shaft and activated the internal motor. With that, shaft began to pulsate back and forth, effectively thrusting itself inside of Monika. The woman shuddered in surprise, and lifted her head to see that Emma was watching her with a satisfied smirk on her face. “Yeah, I had that reaction when I first tried it myself. Wasn’t quite expecting it but I certainly was not complaining by the end of it.”

“You d-don’t saaaaahhhh!” Monika trailed off with a quiet moan as the toy hit a sensitive spot deep inside her. Reflexively, she pulled up her tank top and started to fondle at her chest to further add to the pleasurable experience but was stopped as Emma intercepted her hands and moved to hold them behind her head.

“Now now,” Emma admonished with a sly smirk, her face mere inches above Monika’s, “I can’t have you distracted from this demonstration… so keep your hands up here.”

Bottom lip pulled between her teeth to stifle a whimpering moan from the action, Monika gently nodded her head to acknowledge the instruction as Emma shifted her attention back down to the toy.

“Another interesting, and also delightful if you ask me, difference between this and other more conventional toys is the different settings this unit has. Most common vibes just adjust speed and intensity in a proportional fashion,” Emma mused as she adjusted how the toy sat inside, lightly holding it in place as to keep it from falling out, “each setting is a fixed speed or intensity. But with this one? Well…”

Monika had to fight herself to not jump reflexively as with the press of a button, the constant  _ thrum-thrum-thrum _ rhythm that she’d only just become used to had changed to something like a snare drum’s rolling beat, a  _ tick-tick-tick-tock-tick-tick-tick-tock _ pattern that pulsed extra strong on the fourth beat.

“Different rhythms instead of intensities. Something to spice up a playtime, so to speak,” Emma smiled, noting how flushed Monika’s entire body was coming. It was a recognisable tell that the blonde’s peak was quickly approaching. With a smirk, she pressed the shift button twice, changing it over to yet another pattern.

This time the noise escaped Monika’s lips without a care in the world, the toy now shifting to something much like riding a motorbike as it shifted gears, the rhythm starting slow then building up to a peak like an engine approaching it’s rev limit before it needed to change up to the next gear, then building up from slow up to another peak. It only took a few cycles of this new pace to drive Monika over the edge, her body tensing and curling into itself as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her.

Emma watched with delight from her side, carefully easing the toy out of her now oversensitive girlfriend and turned it off, setting it to the side before she laid down beside Monika, a hand reaching up and brushing a few errant strands of hair out of her flushed face. “That looked like a big one.”

“ _ Keine Scheiße, _ that was huge.” Monika breathed out, eyes fixed on the ceiling as she slowly regained her breath and came down from her high.

“It’s a shame, to be perfectly honest,” Emma said, glancing down to her box of toys, “I had a few more that I wanted to touch on.”

Monika smiled, rolling her head to look at her girlfriend, “Guess it can be my homework then.”


End file.
